Immortality
by fjcute
Summary: Russia is portrayed as the menatly twisted, multi-personality, kiler in Hetalia. Here's someone who may know eveything about everything. What does she say, and is it truely possible for a Hetalian to die? Or are they immortal? Find out. Rated T, but not.


Immortality

Disclaimer-I do not own APH, Russia, or any other characters in this…. Except Falian. Her I own.

* * *

Russia was walking along the roads, looking back and forth between people, shops, and the snow covering the ground. Whenever he locked eyes with someone, they would either cringe, look away, or wave and smile nervously.

He kept the smile plastered on his face steady, but it was hard. Prussia, China, America, and England always seemed to want to get into a fight. It was hard finding allies recently as well.

Russia sighed, looking up at the overcast of clouds. They seemed darker then usual today for some reason. 'I wonder if…' "Oof!"

Something slammed into him, sending him staggering back. He looked back down, scanning the area for what had done that, when he saw a little girl, fallen on her butt in the snow.

She stood back up, brushing snow from her clothes and short brown hair. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going!" She looked up at him, bright green eyes shining. "Hi. I'm Falian."

Russia smiled again, and crouched down to her eye level. "I'm Russia. It's nice to meet you Falian." Her eyes went wide. "You're Russia?!"

He winced. 'Great. The first person to smile at me without fear, and now she'll be afraid like all the others.' "Cool!!" He opened his eyes again, blinking in surprise. 'Cool?' he thought, looking down at this girl, who was staring at him with wide eyes. He was used to this, but her eyes were full of curiosity and wonder. Not the hate or fear that he had grown used to. It made him feel…. good, almost.

"You're the first person who knows who I am and is still not afraid." Her head fell to the side, confusion filling her eyes now. "Why would they be scared? You're strong and cool and won't let anyone stand in your way. I think it's amazing how strong you are Russia! Besides, I sense that we are very much the same."

Now it was Russia's turn to have confusion cloud his eyes. Did the girl sound….older, somehow? "How so?" "We both know what it means to be truly alone."

Yes, her voice was defiantly different. More mature, not the whiney, high-pitched voice of a child any longer. Her large, curious green eyes gained a coldness that sent a shiver down even Russia's spine. "Being a Hetalian is a curse that I would wish upon no one."

"What do you mean Falian?" She looked at him, her eyes glowing with hatred, yet he could somehow tell that it was not directed at him. He stood as the glare hardened with each second.

"Civilians, normal people who are born and will keep this world going, their lives are so short that they are almost nonexistent. Hetalians, countries like you and I, can live for so long, perhaps even forever. We could not die even if we wanted to. That is why it is a curse."

"You and…….I? You're a country?!" "Not really." She seemed to grow 3 feet, right in front of him. Her long, warm coat turned into a long, blood-red dress. Her short brown hair became long and blonde, and her large green eyes went an impossibly dark black.

"I am everything, anything, nothing." "What……..How did you do that!!??" He took a couple steps away from the girl, and she merely shook her head. "I guess you can say that I'm imagination, thought itself. Perhaps, the place that everyone escapes to when the feel sad or lonely. Even yours, Russia."

His eyes went wider (if possible) as he stared at the girl who may know everything about him. "Then why tell me? How can you even be a Hetalian if you are not a country?"

Her eyes gained a light if only for a second, as if she knew something he didn't. And if what she had just said was true, then she could probably do more then just transform.

"I already told you, I am thought itself. Children are always looking for a hidden kingdom, or an unknown country where there are unicorns, fairies, and aliens. That country is me.

"So if there's anything you hold dear, keep it away. You all have a chance to die, and you don't want to know what it's like to live on while everyone you knew, loved, even hated, are dead and gone."

A flash broke through Russia's mind. 'Ukraine, Belarus… Lithuania…Latvia, Estonia….Germany, Italy…all the allied forces, and the people living in this country…all dead?....' Falian smiled, as if she knew what he had just thought. Which she most likely did.

He focused back in on the girls face, she was looking at him with such deep, black eyes that he felt like he was falling into a bottomless abyss. This girl had known true pain. She had lived through what she spoke of. "I wanted to tell you so that you do not get too attached to anyone. Even you may die one day."

She started turning to walk away. "Wait!" Russia called out, stepping forward towards this strange, but obviously magical being. "I feel that you have experienced what you say. If Hetalians can somehow, someday die, then what about you?"

"Do you remember Ancient Rome? He disappeared one day. Just curled up and died while his city was destroyed and rampaged. As for me, as long as there is a single being on this world that can think, I will never disappear. Whether I want to die or not."

Russia's eyes went wide, and he pulled a gun out of his coat pocket. "It won't work. You cannot destroy thought." "I can try. If you truly wish to die…" The gun steadied, and the bullet was heard before it was seen. It blasted through her skull, yet… it literally went through.

It passed through her head without a trace or hole, as if she were intangible, and imbedded itself in the snow. 'I ran into her before, how could it?' "I told you. You can never destroy a thought. You can smother it, and hide it in the deepest, darkest recesses of your mind, but it will always return."

She walked past him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't take being a Hetalian as being immortal. Even your lives are limited." He turned to watch her go, but she had disappeared into the wind. Only a voice was left, ringing through his skull.

'Hold your dear ones close, or let them go. The true question is whether you want to bear the pain of loss now, or later.' Russia looked up at the clouds covering the sky, and soon found that the snow had already covered Falian's footprints, the only evidence she was ever there.

'I understand Falian.' he thought, heading home through the snow.

'_But they're all too precious to give up.'_

This has been another oneshot by me. I originally had it so that he met a kid and was shocked with (oh my god she's not afraid of me!) but that lost its luster. I thought that this would be more philosophical, and answer a question that I've been wanting to know for a while. No, Falian is not a character in the show, I made her up. She is actually the main character of a story I'm writing (that will most likely not be posted on here because it is a movie) and I thought t would be fun to include her.

Thanks for reading and thanks to all the people who have set up alerts or favorited one of my stories!

-Vietnam

-KunaiBlade

-Natsuki


End file.
